A common type of smart card is of the shape and size of a credit card, but has pads on a surface that connect to a thin chip embedded in the card. Such cards can be read out and written into by a card connector that has a slot for receiving the card and that has contacts for engaging the pads of a card inserted into the slot. An example of such a card connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,346. A card reader which contains such a card connector, includes an enclosure for protecting the card connector, for forming an entry way slot portion that guides cards into the card connector, for providing a mount for mounting the card reader to a supporting device, and for providing an I/O (input/output) connector for connecting the contacts to a cable leading to read/write circuitry. Prior card readers for holding such a card connector have included numerous specially molded parts which were time-consuming to assemble and which resulted in a card reader with a weak card entry way, all resulting in an expensive and only moderately reliable card reader. A card reader which was formed of a minimum number of specially molded parts, with the parts easily and rapidly assembled, and with a robust card entry way, would be of value.